Teacher's Pet
by SmileyAuslly
Summary: Austin's A Teacher. Ally's A teenaged girl. It All started because of cymbals dropping. Who will get THEIR happy ever after? (P.S I know a lot of people have these stories so there's only ONE twist.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my second time writing this the 1****st**** got messed up. Stupid. Anyway, guess how old I am and you'll get a shout-out. Anyways I don't own Austin and Ally and probably never will. Enjoy!**

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

**Ally's P.O.V**

Hi I'm Ally Dawson. I'm working in my dad's store and I'm 16. Isn't it illegal to work under the age of 18? Oh well, I need money, but my dad, is cheap, so I got a job at Munroe's World of Sugar, **(If it is real I don't own it) **which I basically a candy store with ice cream. My dad doesn't know, but my boss is a girl named Alyssa Tobson, she's like a best friend, Alyssa is 16 like me and goes to my school, my other best friend is Trish DeLaRosa. She 16 like me, she's very LOUD and basically doesn't care what people think. Alyssa is an artist, our school is covered in her artwork. Right now, I am cleaning the cymbals, when I hear a voice that makes me jump and destroy the cymbals, "Seriously!? Can you see I am working!" I kinda yell at the customer.

"Oh! Um, er, sorry?" The 'customer' says.

I turned around and meet a very hot and handsome boy, and hazel eyes that could make you melt, like ice cream on a hot summers' day.

"You're checking me out, huh?" He smirks.

"Er, um no." I say while blushing.

"Sure." He says.

"Okay, what would you like, sir?" I ask kindly.

"Eh, 'sir' is to formal, my names Austin, Austin Moon." The guy- erm I mean Austin says.

"Ally. Ally Dawson." I say while shaking his hand.

"Well, let's go on a date, so I can make up for the 'cymbal accident' . Waddya say?" H e asks me.

I thought about it, what the heck? What could go wrong?

"Okay, when and were?" I ask.

"Tonight at 8. It's not going to be formal, just casual, so what you in is fine." He says.

"Okay, so what do ya want Austin?" I ask.

"A little guitar for like four year olds, my sisters' daughter is tuning 4 so I thought how about a guitar." He shrugs. I give him a 'really a four year old with a guitar why not pink cloths' look.

"Fine I'll get her candy or something."

"OK thank you! Bye Austin."

"Bye, Ally." And with that he left.

I have a date with Austin Moon, I have a date with Austin Moon, HOLY FUDGER NUGGETS I HAVE A DATE WITH AUSTIN MOON! Wait! What time is it? I checked my watch…. FUDGE FUDGE IT'S 7:45! So I called Alyssa.

(_Ally/ __**Alyssa)**_

_**Hello?**_

_Alyssa my family is going to my mom's family dinner so I need so advice, its going to be casual, what should I wear?_

_**Ok. Jeans and a tank top with a leather jacket.**_

_Thanks Lyssa._

_**No problem. Gotta go some kids on a sugar rush.**_

We hung up.

I remembered I had extra cloths in the closet so I looked. In the closet were the cloths I needed, I wore a peach colored spaghetti strap, with a yellow leather jacket, and some regular jeans, and yellow Converse (I don't own Converse). When I was done it was 7:59. Phew just on time.

Like, a second later came Austin.

"Woah." Austin says, while staring at me, While I being the shy one, blushed and looked down.

"I seen I've got a shy one." Austin smirks.

"Oh really. Maybe I know her." I say jokingly.

"Yea I think you do, her names Ally Dawson, and she's all mine." He says.

"Oh is she." I say raising my eyebrow.

"Yup. And I'll prove it." He come up to me and kisses me, I kiss back, I've always had a thing for blondes, after a couple minutes he slide his tongue across me lips, asking for entrance, I granted it. Our tongues are fighting for dominance, he won, of course.

After a couple minutes of kissing, he put hot kisses on my jawline, then to my neck, he started to suck it, definitely leaving a hickey. He whispered in my ear, "I've left my mark, so your mine."

"For now. Now aren't we supposed to be on a date." I whispered, slightly nibbling his ear, which made him moan. Then started sucking his neck, leaving my mark on him. "Now, your mine. And lets get to that date now shall we?" I whispered in his ear. "We shall, and by the way its just a movie at the movie theater." He whispers. "Perfect." I say, then we left.

~At the movies~

"What movie?" He asks.

"Anything."

"How about Paranormal Activity 3 (I don't own paranormal Activity 3 nor did I watch it)?" He asks.

"Fine but I might fall asleep." I warn him.

"I'll take my chances."

He payed for the tickets, and I payed for the buttered popcorn, a large soda with 2 straws, Hershey Drops (I don't own Hershey Drops) and sour patch kids (I don't own sour patch kids).

~During the movie~

Holy crap I'm scared. I'm kinda shaking which doesn't go unnoticed by Austin, so he put his arm around me.

"I thought you'd be sleeping." He whispers.

"Shut up!" I say while slapping his arm.  
He laughs.

~After The Movie~

"T-that w-as um scary, and I think I'm staying at my friends house, tonight." I say.

"Okay we'll bye."

"Wait!" I say.

"Huh?" He says, but I kiss him, hard, hard enough for him to stumble backwards, but he kisses back, his tongue asks for entrance, I grant it. Of course he wins again. I pull apart and say, "Bye Austin, second dates on me."

"When and were?" he asks.

"Meet me at sonic boom, this Friday, at 6:30." I say.

He nods and leaves. I walk to Alyssa's house even though we have school tomorrow.

~15 minutes later~

I knock on Lyssa's door.

"Hello?" a groggy Alyssa answers.

"Hey can I stay the night."

"Yea. You can get your sleeping bag." She says while going back to her room.

I get my sleeping bag, and go to her room and fall asleep.

~Next morning~  
I woke up to someone shaking me. "Ally! Get up for school. You have an hour to get ready."

"Okay." I yawn. I get up and take a 5 minute shower, let my hair dry by itself. Then I put on my brown ankle boots, with my white jean shorts, and my 'I'M NOT A JERK I'M JUST A GENIUS!' shirt. **(I wish I had that shirt ;)) **Then, I go down stairs, "Morning Lyssa, morning Lisa."

"Hey Ally! They say theres a new teacher! I hope he's cute." Alyssa squeals.

"Hello Ally! Pancakes?" Lyssa's mom, lisa, asks.

"Sure. And do you have the specialty?" I ask.

"Yup! Pickles." She says while handing me pancakes with syrup and pickles.

"Thanks."

After scarfing down my breakfast, me and Alyssa had 10 minutes to get to school.

"Ally! Bus is here!" Lyssa says.

"Coming."

We get on the bus which is with people who stink, stupid puberty. Me and Lyssa sit in seat 20. Trish and some guy name Albert are sitting in 19.

"Hey Trish you hear about the new teacher? They say he's SUPER cute!" Alyssa squeals.

"Yea. Or he might be some grandpa trying to get in your pants." I point out.

Just when Alyssa was going to reply, they bus jerked, and the bus driver says, "Get out!" Wow friendly.

We all scurry off the bus and into the main office to get our schelduals.

_This is my Scheldual:_

Period 1- Science

Period 2- History

Period 3- Music

Period 4- Lunch

Period 5- Free period FOR ALL students

Period 6-Math

Period 7- Geometry

**(Sorry I don't know how many periods theyre REALLY are, I'm not in highschool yet.)**

Alyssa's Scheldual:

Period 1- Geometry

Period 2- History

Period 3- Music

Period 4- Lunch

Period 5-Free Period

Period 6- Math

Period 7- Science

Trish's Scheldual:

Period 1- Health

Period 2- Math

Period 3- Music

Period 4- Lunch

Period 5- Free period

Period 6- Science

Period 7- Geometry

"We have more class together than last year." I say.

"YeaH, Well I gotta go to… Geometry."

"Health." Trish says.

"Science." I say. Last year I got A's on all subjects except Science. I got a D- in science. HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!

~2 hours Later~

Well, those periods went by fast, now to my favorite subject, but with the mean slutty, bitchy, Ashley, and her minions, Cassidy Johnson, and Brianna White.

When I get there there are people standing on the wall, "Why are they standing on the wall?" I ask Trish.

"Waiting for assigned seats."

Just then Principle Moon, came in, "Hello Delinquites, I have your new Teacher, Mr. Moon." She says.

Oh my gosh. When I say the teacher, I went pale, he didn't see me yet. He shyly waved. "Well goodbye my pancake." Says .

"Mooom." Austi- I mean Mr. Moon whined.

The she left.

"Okay, people, sits down where ever, and lets play 20 questions to know each other then do attendance." Mr. Moon says.

There were tables of three so it went Alyssa, Me, and Trish.

"Who wants to go first?" He asks while rubbing his hands together. And of course who raised there hand? Ashley Marie Copanas.

"Yes. Um pink shirt."

"Well, I'm Ashley, and um, how old are you?"

"I'm 23." He answer.

"Okay, curly." Which that he means Trish.

"Ok, I'm trish and, are you single."

"Um, no, I'm taken. I forgot her name but I'm meeting her somewhere. Okay, lets take a break, now attendance." He lied because he didn't want to say names.

"Okay, Joshua Alburg?" "Here."

I must have been dozing off because, I heard, "Ms. Dawson?"

I open my eyes, "What?"

When I look up, I see Austin, he looks at me, and his face turns pale, I couldn't go any paler because I was at ghost white.

"Um, er, here." I whisper.

Then the bell rings, "Okay class, we'll be doing this again, then after you get used to me, we'll do real work." Mr. Moon says.

I was about to walk out, but I heard, "Ms. Dawson I need to speak to you."

"Yes, ?"

Then I noticed the room was empty.

"Ally." He groaned. "Why didn't you tell me you were 16?"

"You never asked, and why didn't you tell me you were 23?" I ask.

"Because I thought you owned that store! I thought it was your business!" He exclaimed!

"And I thought you were a teenaged boy! We all make mistakes! And you didn't hide the hickey." I say.

"Whoops. By the way Ally, your cover-up came off." He whispers in my ear.

"I wasn't trying to hide it." I whisper.

"I can tell." And with that, he kissed me, hard, then bit my lip, his tongue begging for entrance. And as they say, your with is my command, for once my tongue won, I think he let me but who cares? I broke away, my lips and his are swollen, I say "I have to get to lunch. Can't wait till Friday." Then I left.

~At lunch~

"Hey guys." I say to Alyssa and Trish.

"Hey Ally. Why did want to talk to you?" Trish asked.

"He.. um.. wanted to see if he was teaching alright…. Since I'm a good student." I lied.

"Yea, so good you get a D minus in Science." Alyssa says while trying to hold in her giggle but not trying hard enough.

~After school~  
As I am about to leave the wicked witch come, "Ally! Listen here… Mr. Moon, is MINE! You may be his teachers pet, but I will de-"

"Ashley, you bad girl, I'm not yours, and what will you do to Ally? Mhh?" My savor Austin Moon comes.

"Emm, erm, umm," Ashley stutters.

"I suggest you leave Ally alone ,or would your parents like to know how you've been treating Ally, and you like you teacher, Miss Copanas?" He asks.

"You cant do that! Then I will get my car taken away!" She whines.

"Then I will, come with me Ms. Copanas." He says.

Ashley groans.

Wow, my lover is my hero, if life was that simple.

**Like it? I thought about.. doing a sequel for A Dead's Mystery. Anyways Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I have to write this on my phone cuz of my computer. :/ anywho, I am trying to work on this all at once. By that I mean my stories. I think I have to put the sequeL on break. I need more ideas. And plus since I had break from FanFiction it's time for me to come back, plus my tablet is broken. :/ I had it only for a couple months and I let it overheat and freeze. Lil bitchy tablet. -_- Anyways I'm starting a new story. It's on my computer so I will probably be different. anywho. I don't own Austin and Ally nor will I ever. Enjoy! I missed you guys so much, you have no idea. (Ps I have school.:() **

**Allys POV **

He is defiantly mad at me. By he I mean Austin, now you see why I hate science. I got homework Friday... WHO THE HELL GETS HOMEWORK ON FRIDAY?! Anyway, I had to do it and I didn't have Austin's number to cancel. Ugh! Good thing is my lab partner is one of my best friends, Ross Moon. He looks like Austin too. He has his soft blonde hair but words has a deeper and darker shade of brown. I'm so what? I also got fired. From Munroes. It's not Alyssa's fault it's that little Devil, Ashley's, fault. She complained they didn't egret what he brother, Thomas, wanted. liL bitches. Plus it's that time of the month and I get bad hormones. I swear, if I wasn't a girl I'd be bipolar! No joke.

Anywho, right now where at lunch with, Alyssa, Trish, Dez, Ross, and Kaleb. i'll describe each person,

Alyssa, _(Ps things might of changed, sorry;))_ 5"5', long brown hair, glasses, wears SOME nerdy things. Is a huge geek, a cool geek.

Trish; LOUD! Likes animal print clothing, gets fired from at least 30 jobs a week,has REALLY curly hair and about 5"2'.

Ross, Loves music, skateboarding, swimming, acting, etc. has brown eyes, blonde hair, likes to sing.

dez, has interesting cloth selections, wears suspenders, likes directing, has ginger hair and blue/green eyes.

Kaleb, brown hair, brown eyes, likes to flirt a lot, be a funny perv, has somewhat dirty funny mind, is kinda more popular than us. Is an AMZING friend, :).

THERE! YOU KNOW MY BITCHY HORMONAL FRIENDS! :D hahah. I laugh.

"Can you believe MR. Moon?! Hes getting so uncool!" Says Alyssa.

"Eh, could be worse, oh yeah like failing everything but Science! How is that possible?!" I screech.

"Aww. Poor, little Miss Ally!" Pouts Ross sarcastically.

I roll my eyes, "Fuck off."

"Whatever. Man, I wish I would've pack lunch! Yuck." Trish says.

"I heard in the teachers lounge there's a buffet and a frozen yogurt machine." Kaleb says.

we all gape, "No f'n way!"

"We could check it out?" Kaleb suggests.

We look at eachother and smirk, "Hell yeah!"

"How about we skip whats next and get hammered with good food!" Trish says! We al cheer.

The bell rings... It's time for destiny to approach up!

-A couple Minutes later-

we all dumped or trays and Lucy our goth geeky friend checks to see if there's anyone in there. "It's all clear." She says.

"Thanks Lucy!"

"Whatever. I have to go... Whatever." Lucy says while walking away.

"Okeeeeey. Come on let's go! NINJA STYLE!" Dez says.

we roll our eyes and walk in.

We all run to a different station. Me and Ross go to the frozen yogurt. Dez and Trish go to the sea food buffet. And Alyssa and Kaleb go to the pie rack. Oh piE! Yogurt is better though. (IDK never had frozen yogurt.) I get the peach. it had chunks of peach in it! Yum! Ross gets plain vanilla and chocolate.

"original." I say.

"I know." Ross smiles proud.

"GUYS! I hear footsteps! I forgot it's free period two times because the have meetings in here! Today is that day! The meetings go on for 2 HOURS! HID!" Kaleb exclaims.

our eyes widen in fear and shock, so hid in a closet, Ross hides in the other one, Dez hides under the big table, Trish and Alyssa hide behind a buffet table, and Kaleb hides in the bathroom. Of course he would.

I hear the footsteps get louder and louder, until I heard the door open. "HONEY BOO! Awww it's your first meeting!" Principle Moon says to Austin, I'm guessing.

"MOOOM!" He whines.

i hear more feet come in. I'm trying not to laugh or make a noise.

"Okay, today's meeting is about bathroom dutY!" Mrs. Moon announces.

seriously? I can tell everyone is trying to contain they're laughter. I text;

To: Kaleb From: Ally

Dont you dare.

I hope his phones on vibrate.

To: Ally From: Kaleb

Im trying! Chill woman. i can already see u glaring!

Ass. Gosh, I hope she doesn't say sandy thing worse.

"Okay. I've seen that duty needs to be made. Well who can tell what kind?"

I giggle a little. FUCCCCKKK she's not making it easy.

"No onE? Okay. It's the one you make! It takes your own sweat and you need to push your self!"

OH MY GOd? You serious? I heard some one laugh. FUUUUUQQQQ! I laugh myself. I don't care it's to funny!

It turns out we all break into a giggle fit.

"Who's in here? Search for them!"

i laugh my ass off!

Im pretty sure they did too.

OH NO! I hear footsteps!

I hear a scream, "Alyssa? Trish? Who else is in here? Tell us!"

"NEVER!"

"Alyssa, do you want detention?"

"Gulp. Ummm..."

I swear Alyssa.

"NEVER YOU EVIL BITCH!Alyssa says.

"Alyssa Julia! Tell us! Trish?"

"really? Follow the laughing fits."

"Trish!" The rest of us scream.

"Sorry. I got hypnotized. Haha." Trish laughs.

I hear two girly screams.

"Ross and Kaleb! Learn to scream like men!"

omg. I started laughing so hard. I think they heard. I hear footsteps. Oh sheeeeiiiiitt.

The door opens.

i get pulled out.

"fuck off!" I yell. Hormones...

I look at the teachers, austin, my friends, and they nod, I breathe in, and yell, "RUN!"

They scurry off. Leaving me alone.

"Thanks guys."

then, Ross comes back in and puts me on his shoulders and runs away.

"THANKS ROSS!" I yell at him.

"Anytime!"

I laugh.

See how fucking awesome friends I have!? :)

-/

**ENJOY? Thanks for reading and please review? Thanks means a lot. I hope this story will be a success. :) Love you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for review! One of my most successful stories! And...**

**I love Kick Auslly and Gece; I'm sorry you didn't understand it, I'll try to do a better Next time. :) **

**EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! Thank you so much! Means a lot, I'm usually called a very beginer write but I've been here since March so 6 almost 7 months and I can't wait for Aniversary Month! Yup that's what I'm calling it. :) love you all with all my thumbs and heart! :) ps. I am just a normal American. Nothing special. :/ Haha. ENJOY! **

**(PaggieBreakey'all!) **

**Ally PoV**

I can't believe we just did that... I can't believe we just did that... HOLY FUDGERNUGGETS! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE JUST DID THAT!? Holy cOw! We're in deep sheeeeeiiiit!

after 10 minutes of Ross carrying me, he set me down on the sidewalk, meeting with the others. We ended up meeting at Mall.

"I can't beilieve we did that!" I screech.

"So? Whatever. Okay, wanna have a sleep over or a party? My parents aren't home? Plus I'm really bored." Trish says.

"sure. When does it start?" we all ask.

"Shit. That's next week. But, I heard theres a college parTy! No ideas needed! Amazing! Am I right?" Trish says.

"HELL YEAH!" Everyone but me says.

"I don't know guys..." I say unsurely.

"Come on Ally! Live a little!" Ross persuades.

Oh what the heck! Nothing cAn go wrong! I hope I don't get jinxed. Fuck.

"Okay fine. If I hear one siren I'm out." I warn.

"yay!" They all hug me.

"Yeah yeah." I hug back, laughing.

"Trish! When does the party start and end?" Alyssa asks.

"Starts at midnight. And Ally no backing out. It ends probably early morning. Or later." Trish explains to us.

"Fine." I mumble. while they all nod.

"Well, were at meal so why not just shop or sexy cloths? Wouldn't mind..." She mumbles the last part.

"Oh. Okay. Us boys and you girls," Kaleb says. "Well meet back here in 5 hours. Okay?" We all nod.

and we all head our seperate ways.

{5 hours later}

i ended up with a white belly strap-less shirt with a pink glittery shiny kiss and some short shorts with rips in them. Also, some black Sandles with a strap in the back of the heel.

Trish ended up with a zebra stripped tank top with flip-flops and some white shorts.

Alyssa got some whit ripped short shorts with brown sandles and a black tank top. She looked really cute. So did Trish.

"The three hot musketeers!" Trish giggles.

we meet up with the boys who got different colored plaid shirts(green, red, blue.) and some ripped jeans. Except adze who got the green plaid shirt with orange skinny jeans with orange suspenders. Ross had the red plaid shirt with the ripped dark almost black jeans and Kaleb got the blue with light rippped jeans.

"UGH! We have 2 hours before were go and we have nothing to do!" Trish complained.

"We could play a game?" Kaleb suggested.

"How about... Hmm? Kiss that stranger?" Trish suggested.

"NononOno!" I yell.

"come on ally! pwease?" Trish says pulling heR puppy god eyes.

PWEEEEAAASE?" they all says while doing puppy dog eyes.

i sigh. "Fine..."

"YES!" They hi five each other.

"BUUUTT! I VOTE TRISH GOES FIRST AND I CHOSE!" I yell.

they sigh and mumble, "Fine."

I smile, "okay, go kiss that guy with long hair. NOW!" I demand.

"What?! Ugh. You'll get it Allyson!" She goes up and kisses te guys cheek.

"Tris-" I got cut off.

"YOU DIDNT SAY WERE!"

"Fine... Its over anyways."

a few more rounds and I never got picked, thank god. Probably cuz they think I haven't had my first kiss which they're Wrong!

"Lets play truth!" Ross says. SERIOUSLY ROSS?!

we all nod.

"Okay, Ally..."

Uh oh. FCK! I thought I wasn't gonna get jinxed today...

"who was your first kiss?" REALLY ROSS?

"ummm..."

"She never had one!" Kaleb smirks. YES I HAVE!

"then who was it?" Fuck. Did I say that out loud.

"Yep. Now who is it?" Kaleb asks.

"fine, I was six and it was. *gulp* R-ross...?"

"Oh I remember that! Thanks ally you stole my first kiss!" Roos complains.

I glare at him, "NOT MY FAULT!"

He rolls his eyes.

"It's time to go to the party guys." Alyssa interjects.

Oh yay...

**Hey! I'm sorry it was short! It's hard writing o your phone. Stupid auto correct. Well I just got scaremy a 7th gradeR cuz she had a big binder and she said, "Wait till this is you next year." IM FREAKING OUT! :'( any advise? Plus 7th is high school in my school. Anyways please review. Love you all and please READ THIS IT'S IMPORTANT? Haha wonder how many ppl will look at it. I mean this paragraph I'm writing. Anywho, see ya my FanFictionitas! It's like Fashonitas! :) hahah. I don't own Austin and Ally or anything I don't Ow**N.:)


	4. Chapter 4

**I just read some comments and HOLY CRAP! I Am so shocked and it's one of my favorite authors and... SHE REVIEWED TGIS STORY! HOLY OMG! Sorry.**

**Anyways, thank you I LOVE BOOKS AUSLLY for reviewing my story! Means a lot cuz Aussome. See what I did there? Hahah. :) anyways I'm an anti social person as have no life so I write! :) I wish I could meet the whole fandom of Auslly. I mean who wouldn't? It's like family! Someone who gets how much Auslly and Raura mean to them! :) I wish I could see each and every one of you but I live near like the east or whatever cuz my time here is Eastern. i hate school. I feel bi-polar sometimes. I waNt Ross Lynch to notice me. :) hah. Anyways I don't own Austin and Ally. Enjoy my Auslly family! **

**:):)):):):$:$):):):):):):):)**

**Ally's PoV**

We are on our way to the party and I'm FREAKING OUT! I mean, it's a PARTy, WHHAAAAT. Haha. Umm, okay then. Anyways, Kaleb is driving it's cuz the rest of his dont have lisenses. Our parents either, don't trust us, hate us, or both. WHO KNOWS?! Okay, we are arriving late cuz Trish says we have to be "fashionabley" late. OH RANDOM QUESTION! Don't you hate when you're charger your phone but you are using it and it goes lower than it was? (That's happening to me in real.)

then, I had something, "Who's hosting the party Trish?"

"umm. *cough* askndnsn." She coughs out.

"what?"

"I said. *cough* aushbmdmnt.."

"FUCK! Trish I can't understand!"

"FUCK ALLY! I said Austin moon!"

"MOON?!" Me and Ross said.

"Umm. Soo..." Ross says.

LIGHT BULB!

"Ross why do you look like Mr. moon and have the same laSt name?" I ask suspiciously.

He looks nervous, "Hehe. He may or may not be my brother...? Surprise?"

"WHAT?! Does that mean your mom is Principle Moon?"

"Umm. yeah..."

"ROSS!"

"Ross! if your brother catches us at his party well be in more tRouble! We are gonna get in trouble in school! We can't do this! We have to be extra careful! Thanks Ross." She scowls.

he looks guilty, I put my hand of his shoulder and he looks at me, I mouth 'Its okay.'

He smiles and so do I.

OMG that's means I made out with Ross' brother. *cough cough* awkward.

the rest of the ride was quiet until we got there.

**ANOTHER SHORT ONE! I'm sorry but I have an idea gf or a new story and I want to write it now plus I'm hungry too. :) love you Auslly Fandom. :)**


End file.
